imlegendfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha
Samantha, also known as '''Sam, '''was the deuteragonist of I Am Legend. She was Robert Neville's beloved German Shepherd companion and best friend, and a survivor of the Krippin Virus. Biography Early life Sometime in or before 2009, Sam was a puppy, who was adopted and became part of the Neville family, consisting of Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville and his wife and daughter Zoe and Marley. Outbreak of Krippin Virus On Christmas Eve, when the Krippin Virus broke out in New York, Neville drove Zoe, Marley, and Sam to an evacuation point. Before a doomed helicopter carrying Zoe and Marley left, Marley gave Sam to Neville to look after, despite Neville stating that he can't look after her. After Manhattan was quarantined and destroyed by KV, Sam was raised alone by Neville over the next three years, and became his sole companion. Sam and Neville's daily routine during these three years included hunting the deer that had migrated into New York, and waiting at midday at the South Street Seaport for any other survivors. While she and Neville were waiting for survivors at the Seaport one day, Sam spotted a deer, which she chased into a dark, derelict building, where she and Neville were attacked and chased through the building by the Darkseeker 'hive' residing within it. After saving Sam, Neville set up a snare trap at the back entrance to the building, but not before giving Sam instructions to wait in his SUV for him and run away if he does not return when the sun falls, as she was still susceptible to the bite induced infection The next day, while they were out hunting, Neville and Sam found one of the video store mannequins out in the street of the Grand Terminal Station. After freaking out, emptying a rifle magazine into the mannequin and then into the air, Neville was then caught in a similar snare trap he used to capture the infected woman, and passed out, while hanging upside-down. Sam stayed with him all evening. Death Neville finally awoke at dusk, when a Darkseeker emerged from the Grand Terminal Station. It released three infected dogs on Sam and Neville, which were held back only by a thinning beam of sunlight. Eventually, the beam thinned enough for the infected dogs to cross and attack. Neville and Sam were able to fend off and eventually kill the dogs, but Sam was bitten and infected while doing so. Neville rushed a weak Sam back to his home and sits down against the table in the lab with Sam in his arms, he starts singing the song "Three little birds" by Bob Marley while checking Sams condition, Sam eventually succumbed to the virus and tried to maul Neville, forcing him to strangle her to death, only to be left very heartbroken about killing his own loyal companion and best friend. This is by far the saddest scene in the whole movie. Legacy The next day, a grieving Neville buried Sam in Central Park as respect for being such a good dog and loyal friend. Although he tried to stick to his daily routines, a depressed Neville suffered a mental breakdown over losing Sam, and now being truly alone; at night he ambushes and kills a large number of the Darkseekers at the South Street Seaport with his SUV in a fit of rage, partially to avenge Sam and partially because of his sub-conscious desire to commit suicide at their hands. Although he killed many of the Darkseekers, Neville himself was nearly killed after being overwhelmed until he was saved by Anna Montaise and Ethan. Although the duo saved Neville and made him breakfast in his home, Neville coldly rejected them at first as he was still grieving over Sam's death, but eventually warmed up to them and got over his grief and accepted them. In the end, when Neville sacrificed his life to kill the rest of the Darkseekers and the Alpha Male Darkseeker, who was responsible for Sam's sealed fate, and ensure Anna and Ethan escape with the cure, it's highly likely that he did it for his family, which definitely included Sam as a hero. Anna and Ethan made it to the human colony in Vermont, which they talked about to Neville. Anna is shown handing over to a military officer the cure to the virus, thus showing that Neville and Sam's heroic deaths were not in vain and that it was their sacrifice that led to the restoration of humanity and cementing them as legends. Personality Sam was an intelligent German Shepherd dog, who loved and followed Robert, spending each day for three years eating, sleeping, training and hunting with Neville, with the trust, friendship and love being mutual. Sam attempted in any way she can to help Robert with finding a cure to the KV as well as lighting up the mood with her mere presence. She was also shown to be extremely loyal, faithful and overprotective to Robert; this is best seen when Sam followed any instructions Robert gave her, when she waited for Robert to regain consciousness when he was caught in a snare trap despite dawn falling by the time he wakes up and when she defended Robert from the Alpha Male Darkseeker's infected dogs to the very end. Overall, she was a great canine friend and a companion; as with her friend Robert, a "legend". Trivia * Sam was portrayed by canine actors Abbey and Kona. * Sam's death is constantly ranked by movie fans as one of the saddest animal film deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Vampires